Current satellite broadcast uplink facilities use multiple single channel modulators to generate the multiple carriers required by broadcast satellites. A typical conventional satellite uplink consists of multiple data sources feeding multiple single-channel modulators. The multiple outputs of these modulators are then typically converted from IF-frequency to L-band and summed using a combiner for further processing and uplink.
These conventional approaches to the generation of a multiple carrier have significant limitations related to cost and complexity. The use of multiple single channel modulators to generate the multiple carriers required in such a broadcasting application results in the use of significant quantities of complicated equipment, and the use of a plurality of components also results in the need for significant interconnection complexity.
Another limitation to current approaches includes even space requirements. The use of multiple single channel modulators consumes significant space in the compact areas making up a satellite uplink facility. If it were possible to reduce the space requirements for such uplink facilities and applications this would it is believed enhance commerciality of these types of hardware.
If it were possible to modify conventional hardware approaches to multiple carrier signal creation to reduce costs and complexity it is believed that this would be positively received in industry.